Robin's Reckoning
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans are faced with the worst enemy they've come up against? What if this enemy knows who Robin is? Will Robin be able to defeat him? Or will the mysterious opponent destroy Robin and rule with an iron fist over Jump City? And what is his special interest in Raven? OC x Rae
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys, I own nothing of Teen Titans. They belong to DC. While Vortex is based on Red Hood in terms of clothing, his character is entirely mine.

-V

* * *

The formation of their team began with one key member crashing on Earth, with a warning. The other four teens then decided to team up with each other, along with the fifth, to help push back the alien race that threatened to destroy their planet. After the alien race was pushed back, the five formed a new team of super hero's, one that would help the citizens of Jump City.

There's Robin, the Boy Wonder, number 2 of the Dynamic Duo. He left the Batman's Shadow, feeling like he would never amount to anything if he stayed in Gotham. He was nominated as the leader of the group, unanimous by all. With his training and acrobatic history, he's a crafty opponent in battle.

Crashing on Earth, this female is of an alien known as a Tamaranean, from the planet Tamaran. She possess the powers of flight, and shooting star bolts out of her hands and eyes. Her strength is phenomenal while she can only learn other languages by kissing. She is naive to Earth customs, and will often ask why things are a certain way.

A shapeshifter that can change into any animal he can think of, Beast Boy is the team clown, often providing slight relief when the situations get hairy. Green skin, and a purple spandex suit, he wore a face mask which he later discarded due to the blatant statement from another team member. He was on the team known as The Doom Patrol, before he left to try to form a team of his own, trying to prove to himself and them that he was worthy.

Next, there was Raven, a child born from a human and the demon known as Trigon. She has telepathic powers, flight, and if she concentrates, telekinesis. She is unable to control the full extent of her powers, due to not having the proper training. With time, however, she will. On her 16th birthday, her father came back and attempted to destroy the world, with the help of Slade, an enemy of the Titans. She defeated her father, and saved the Earth.

Lastly there is Cyborg. After an accident that nearly left him dead, his father put him in a program to have his body reconstructed so that he would survive. He is experienced greatly with technology, and can use his body as the most powerful weapon the Teen Titans has to offer, besides cars and ships of course.

Together, they are the Teen Titans, and they will take down any evil that plagues their city.

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin called out, throwing a birdarang towards the giant towering enemy that charged him. Vaulting over him, he quickly threw some more, only to be struck by a pink ray of energy. He landed on the ground in a heap, rolling over to the side while Cyborg shot off a stream of blue energy towards Cinderblock, who accepted it with a groan.

A green Velociraptor quickly butted Jinx out of the way, only to be electrocuted by a small electronic bug by Gizmo.

"Come on, stink brains! Give me your best shot!" Gizmo taunted, the small teen sticking his tongue out at the Titans. Black shadows quickly enveloped themselves around him, throwing him towards Jink who was recovering.

"Okay, we will." Came the monotone voice of Raven, who's eyes were lit up with the energy of Azerath. Green star bolts quickly followed to hit Mammoth, who was intent on Raven. Robin came in, swinging his bo-staff, slamming Mammoth into Cinderblock, as Cyborg finished up with a mean uppercut, knocking the two into Gizmo and Jinx.

"Looks like it's lights out." Beast Boy commented, laughing at their recent victory. Raven rolled her eyes while Beast Boy's stomach grumbled, "Pizza anyone?"

"Sounds good, Beast Boy." Robin said, smirking as the teen villains were escorted away. "Alright team, let's go." The team traveled to the local pizza joint, grabbing a large pepperoni pie and another large tofu pie for Beast Boy, seeing as how he didn't eat meat. Grabbing a slice, they all began to eat, enjoying the time of relaxation while they had it.

The peace however was soon interrupted as the doors to the town bank burst open, one embedding itself within the car, while the other flew towards the pizza joint. The team sprung into action, with Cyborg catching the door and putting it down, while Robin and Starfire went to the bank, and Raven and Beastboy helped everyone get away from the area.

A male walked out of the bank, two duffle bags of cash around his shoulders. Steel toed boots gleamed in the streetlight while the cargo pants were tucked into them. The wind rustled the black leather jacket that was around the male's upper body. A red helmet was donned to cover the male's identity, as he let out a chuckle. "Ah, company. That's cute."

"Who are you?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes. The robber was about the same size as Robin, a little bigger build though. He drew a birdarang, ready to attack if need be. Beastboy morphed into a gorilla, waiting while Raven lifted up a lamppost, Cyborg charging his cannon and Starfire's eyes lit with her energy.

"Who am I? Why Robin old boy, I'm the new guy in town. But I'm intent on leaving my mark on this town as one of the best damn people around. I'm not a hero, nor a villain. You can call me a gun for hire, it matters not. Some have called me the Red Hood, but it's too long. I prefer Vortex." The male said, as Robin let out a gasp, "Ah yes, you seem to have some reconciliation of the Joker being the Red Hood, told by Bats himself. Come then. Try to stop me." Vortex said, raising a hand, taunting them.

Beastboy rushed forward, while Raven threw the lamppost at him, attempting to knock him into the building. Vortex, however, had other plans as he quickly halted the movement of the metal street lamp, grabbing it by the handle and swinging it into Beastboy, who was sent flying across the road and into a nearby taxi. "Beastboy!" Raven called, as she sent various objects at him. Vortex made no attempt to move, only bracing himself for impact. As soon as the objects came into contact with him, they simply phased through him.

"Whoa. Did you see that? They didn't even make a dent in him." Cyborg said, eyes narrowed. He quickly fired off a sonic blast at Vortex, who ducked under it, rushing towards him. Within a few feet, Vortex then just disappeared from Cyborg's point of view. "Where'd he go?" He called out, looking around wildly. He readied his arm again, only for Vortex to appear in front of him, a swirling mass of energy within his hand.

"Boo." Vortex called, sending the energy into Cyborg's cannon. Cyborg backed up a few feet, only to be shot up into the air due to the cannon overloading, where he landed on a rooftop, dazed. Robin yelled, swinging down his bo-staff upon Vortex, who took the hit. Falling to the ground, he quickly rolled to his feet, slamming his palm into Robin's chest, who stumbled back.

Robin backflipped away, narrowing his eyes. Vortex had some training, training that only he was taught by Batman. Just who was this guy, and what did he want? He quickly threw some batarangs, but Vortex let them phase through him. Drawing his gun, he quickly fired off a few rounds, knowing Robin would dodge. True to Vortex's knowledge, Robin did dodge, but straight in front of a propane tank. Vortex smirked underneath his helmet, firing off a single round towards the tank. Robin turned and saw, eyes widening as he jumped forward, trying to get as far away from the explosion as he could. His cape on fire, Robin quickly discarded it, looking up to see Raven and Starfire rush into battle.

Vortex laughed, stretching his hand outwards as he focused on a taxi. Lifting it quickly, he launched it and a few more towards the two girls. Raven gasped, stopping the objects with her telekinesis, while Starfire flew underneath them, slamming into Vortex and throwing him into the wall of the nearby pub. Starfire kept her hold on him, crying out in pain when his hands connected with her ears. Stumbling back, stars in her field of vision she shook her head, trying to recover. She opened her eyes to see Vortex running up to her, slamming his fist into her nose, effectively breaking it. She flew back, only to be grabbed by several smoke tendrils, and slammed repeatedly into the ground. She groaned, losing consciousness. Vortex dropped her, as he ducked under the fist of Robin, throwing him away.

Raven quickly threw some objects towards him, while Cyborg shot off some sonic blasts. Vortex chuckled, running and jumping over the objects as he slammed his head into Raven's, sending her flying backwards. Landing, he turned around and quickly threw some smoke bombs and a flash bang towards Cyborg. Cyborg, surrounded by smoke was blinded momentarily by the flash bang. After his vision returned, he looked around, only to cry out in pain as if his circuitry was being destroyed. He looked down to see the gloved fist of Vortex, wires gripped tightly within his hand. Cyborg tried to utter a coherent sentence, before he powered down, falling on the ground, lifeless.

"You killed him!" Raven cried out, flying towards him, several objects following her. Vortex dodged the objects, and backhanded her with enough strength to go through the nearby window of an apartment, taking a bit of the wall with her. Vortex glided down, entering as he walked towards her slowly. Raven stood, aiming a punch towards his midsection. Her punch was sloppy, and she had no real experience in hand-to-hand combat like Robin or Batman had. Vortex accepted the punch, as he smirked, his hand enveloping her face as he slammed her into the wall, before throwing her across the room. "How...How can you be this strong?" She whispered, as she levitated a lamp, throwing it at him.

Vortex's eyes glowed an eerie green as he stopped the lamp, "My powers are greater than yours in terms of telekinesis. If you're lucky, I may let you keep your power, so that one day we may battle at our full potential. And as to how I'm so strong? It's a secret." He shattered the lamp, as he advanced towards Raven once more. She launched various objects at him, only for him to deflect them away. He quickly grabbed her by the throat, slamming her head into a mirror, as he threw her to the ground.

She uttered a low groan, glass shards in her face. She tried crawling away, attempting to get out the hole he made, only to be stopped by his foot on her back. He leaned down, slamming her head repeatedly into the floor. Crying out in pain, she whispered, "You'll never get away with this. You'll be stopped. You murderer."

"Murderer? Me? Ha! Not yet. I knocked metal boy over there unconscious, and just ripped out a few wires. I've studied him, and everyone on the team for a very long time. Don't worry Raven. It'll all be over soon." He whispered, as his hand traveled down to her bum, giving it a light squeeze. "Sorry, I'm a guy. What do you expect?" He asked with a chuckle, as he quickly knocked her out, and dumping her out the window. She landed with a small groan, not moving a muscle. Vortex landed on the ground, ducking under a birdarang from Robin. "Ah, about time you finally came back, traffic light. Now are you ready?" He asked, crossing his arms as he made his way to the middle of the road. Robin stood there, waiting, about 10 paces in front of him.

"Ready for what?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes. He drew his bo-staff, holding it ready in his hand. "Who are you? And what do you want? How do you know all of the moves that Batman taught me?" He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Vortex let out a chuckle, "I'm not going to tell you right off the bat. Ha! Get my pun?" His eyes widened behind his mask, a clear sign he was grinning like crazy at his little joke. When Robin didn't smile, Vortex narrowed them, "Alright then, be a party pooper. Like I said, I'm Vortex. What I want? Is to destroy the man that made me this way. Who that is? You'll have to ask Bats yourself. And how do I know all the moves the big Batfart taught you? Well, let's just say you and I have a common history with Bruce Wayne, Mr. Grayson." Robin's eyes widened, "Yeah, that's right. I know who you are. I'm not going to expose Bruce's secret, but yours? I will. I mean, you have no parents, and no one will care about you if you're targeted more so than often."

"I won't let you." Robin said, gritting his teeth as he charged, swinging some punches and kicks. Vortex backed up from them, eventually backing up against a wall. His eyes widened as he ducked, dodging a kick from Robin. He retaliated with his own attacks, slamming his fist into Robin's arms as he blocked. He continued his assault, trying to wear Robin down so he could go in for the kill. Robin swung out with his foot, connecting to Vortex's side, who held his leg in place with his arm. Robin pulled, only for Vortex to grab him by the ankle, swinging him into the side of a lamppost, and then a taxi. Vortex quickly threw him into the air, slamming him down with a giant smoke hand. Robin uttered a low groan, trying to get back up onto his feet. As Robin got to his knees, Vortex violently kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby jewelry store.

Vortex jumped through the window, smashing a window as he threw in some diamonds and jewelry along with the cash he had already stole. He stood up straight, and without missing a beat slammed his elbow into Robin's gut, before turning around and blasting him away, the energy of smoke still swirling in his hand. Robin flew through the air, slamming into the wall. He slid down to the ground, watching through blurred vision as Vortex was coming towards him. In an last ditch attempt to get away, Robin threw down some smoke bombs, getting up and running into the nearby alley. "Nice try, traffic light." Vortex commented, grabbing him by the hair, throwing him face first into the side of a dumpster. Robin rolled to his feet, aiming a sloppy punch to Vortex's helmet. He grabbed his wrist, as he vaulted behind him, breaking his arm. Robin cried out in pain, narrowing his eyes. "Sadly, it's time for me to leave. The night is young, and it's time for me to start building my own team. Goodbye, Grayson." He lifted up Robin with smoke tendrils, and launched him into the side of a random car, watching as the impact caused him to dent the metal structure. With a chuckle, Vortex vanished, his body morphing into smoke as he traveled away with the cash, jewelry and a new found victory against the Titans. He had work to do, and very little time to get it done.

* * *

Alright guys, this is my first chapter to my new story. It's my first TT story, so go slightly easy on me. Criticism is welcome, but no flames.

-V


	2. Jailbreak

Welcome back! I own nothing of TT or any characters by DC. I own Vortex in terms of powers and character background.

-V

* * *

Robin let out a groan, opening his eyes to the blinding sunlight that shone through the windows of Titan Tower. He sat up, ignoring the sting of pain that flashed in his arm and ribs. "Ugh. What happened?" He asked aloud, looking around the tower. He didn't see or hear any of the other members, and wondered if he was alone.

"Oh, Robin! You're awake!" Starfire's voice said from behind, as she walked into the room. She sported a busted lip but that was about it in terms of injury. "How do you feel? Well, besides the broken arm." She said, looking at him with concern. Robin shrugged, to which Starfire sighed, "Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg are all okay. Beastboy recovered first, and saw to Cyborg and Raven's aid. I recovered next, and found you lying unconscious and bloody. We took you back and started to heal you the best we could. However, who was that man?"

"I don't know, Starfire. But we're going to find out." Robin said, getting up as he walked over to the computer. He began typing in the name 'Vortex' when all of a sudden, the screen showed the face of Vortex, eyes wide as he let out a chuckle. "Vortex!" Robin said lowly, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, ah ah! Not going to find out who I am that easy. Take my advice, bird boy. Ask your old man, and you might get some answers." Vortex laughed, something that sent shivers down Starfire's spine as he gave a mock salute, ending the call.

"That was cute." Raven said sarcastically, as she strolled into the living room, her cuts slowly fading away. Cyborg and Beastboy followed, as they stared at Robin seriously. "Who are we supposed to ask now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robin sighed, as he typed in numbers on the computer screen, and soon Batman's face popped up. "So, after all this time, you contact me?" The Dark Knight asked, gazing at Robin from his end. Robin nodded, as Batman narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

"There's this villain. He said to ask you about him. But it doesn't matter. He got the drop on me, on me and my whole team. Speaking of which, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg, this is my mentor, Batman." Robin said, gazing at his mentor with nothing in his eyes. Whatever he had for Batman died when he left Gotham. He was tired of living in the Batman's shadow. He wanted to make a name for himself.

Batman didn't say anything, he was just sitting at his chair, pondering.

"What is it?" Robin asked, knowing that Batman was thinking something.

"This villain. Did he have a red helmet? Smoke-like abilities?" Batman asked, as he stood up from the chair, moving away from the screen as he began to mix chemicals together. If he was correct, he had only one way to defeat the one known as Vortex.

"Batman? What do you know of Vortex?" Robin asked, as he waited. Batman froze slightly, putting the chemicals down as he walked back to the computer screen. He sat back down, as he remained silent. "Sir, he told me to ask you what you knew of him. So for the sake of my team, tell me." Robin said sternly, trying to show authority.

"He's military trained, and shows abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, and smoke morphing. He has complete and utter control over smoke, and while that would normally be harmless, this smoke is solidified and deadly, like Clayface's abilities. I don't have much other than that when he came to Gotham, he sought out the help of the Joker, Poison Ivy, and Killer Croc. While working with each of them, he gained something. Whether it was a skill, a tool, or training, he left more powerful than he arrived. Those three changed him. They transformed him into what he is now. I would go question them, but Joker's hiding low, Poison Ivy is in Arkham, and Killer Croc is nowhere to be found. If I find anything else, you'll be the first to know. And Robin? I'm proud of you. You've founded your own team, and you're showing the skills of a great leader. You carry the name of 'Robin' well." Batman said, before ending the call. He sighed, turning as he went back to work with the chemicals.

Robin stared at the computer screen with wide eyes, not really believing what he heard. "Alright guys, time to get to work." He turned, walking towards the training grounds as he found a new resolve to take down Vortex. The other four followed him, slightly confused as to how he was going to train with a broken arm. Robin grinned, as he started the simulation, before crying out, "Titans go!" The five then launched themselves at the enemies that popped into existence along with the added addition of Vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Jump City, in the warehouse district, Vortex strolled inside, looking around. "Abandoned? Looks like this will have to do for now." He murmured, noticing an old sofa and chairs as he sat down the duffel bags full of money and jewels. "Now, who's been here?" He wondered aloud, jumping out of the way as a black ball of energy slammed into the ground. He landed, looking up to see an almost exact duplicate of Starfire, but with black hair, purple eyes, and purple energy instead of green. His eyes narrowed, as he chuckled.

"What's so funny? Why're you in my territory?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. When his laughter increased in volume, she growled launching several more star bolts at him. He vaulted out of the way, laughing still. "Answer me!" She exclaimed, flying towards him. She slowed down gradually, eventually stopping just a few feet in front of him. "Let me go!" She growled, trying to escape.

"Ah, don't think so. I'm Vortex, and I'm claiming this territory as mine, until I can find a better base. See the bags? They contain thousands of dollars, and several more thousands in jewels. Willing to play nice so we can share?" He asked in a singsong voice, as his hand became enveloped with his smoke. Her eyes widened, as the smoke began to swirl around her, encasing her within a cocoon of sorts, her head still visible.

"Okay, okay! I'll do what you want. Just let me go." She whimpered. This guy was powerful, more powerful than her. He could be a useful ally, and more. She let a grin cross her face, as she purred, "I'm Blackfire, Vortex. Nice to meet you. Perhaps we can work something out?" She batted her eyes, her grin growing in size. Vortex narrowed his eyes, as he began to tighten the cocoon. She gasped, wincing in pain.

"Yeah, we can. You're going to help me with whatever I need, got it, Blackfire? If you're lucky and a good little girl, I'll let you become my right hand man. Or lover. But you know. Your choice. Are you in, or are you out?" Vortex asked, as he wiggled his fingers, the grip of the cocoon fluctuating around her.

She sighed, knowing she was defeated for now. She shook her head affirmative. Vortex dropped her, as he stood up, looking around. "Seems that we're going to have to redecorate. Do you know anyone looking for a team?"

"I know a few people in jail, but it shouldn't be too hard to bust them out." She gritted her teeth, not being one to submit so easily. She would take him out when the time was right, but for now she would be the obedient little helper. She looked up at him, already trying to figure him out. Where did he come from? What are his powers? How did he get away with all that money so quickly? She sniffed, as she crossed her arms, "Well, when do you want to bust them out?"

"I say we strike tonight. The Titans should be recovering from my attack. Plus, we'll be able to get in there no problem as soon as I disguise myself." Vortex smirked underneath his helmet as he grabbed his guns making sure he had enough ammo.

"Disguise yourself? Why don't you go in there and blow everything up? Destruction is fun." Blackfire reasoned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, destruction is fun, but we don't want to get the Titans attention. We want to do this without any problems. So actually, I'll go alone. Just tell me who the people are. Got that?" He narrowed his eyes, his voice serious and promising trouble if she fucked this up in any way.

"Alright, alright. Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock, Billy Numerous, and Control Freak. Now, the first four are alright with their abilities, but Control Freak is a fat slob movie nerd who has a crush on my sister, and his only weapon is a remote control which he uses to fight the Titans based on movie titles. So, your choice." She said, looking at him.

"Thanks." Vortex grabbed the duffel bags, as he pocketed his cash. "You can have the diamonds. I'll be back later." His body slowly transformed into smoke, as he traveled towards the prison near the outskirts of Jump City, which held all of the inmates that Blackfire named off. He had work to do, and people to recruit. It was going to be a long night, but he loved long nights.

Arriving at the prison, Vortex continued through the air as harmless smoke, until he moved his way into the airducts. Reforming into his human form, he began crawling through, intent on finding his crew. He let out a smirk, looking down to see a single guard watching the security desk. His hand transformed into a single, smoky tendril, traveling down until it wrapped around the guard's neck, snapping it quietly and without too much of a struggle. Vortex dropped down from the airduct, quickly undressing the guard and taking his clothes. He grabbed the cardkey that released the prisoners, before he shoved the body up into the airduct. He looked down at the red helmet, before he placed it on the security desk, knowing that it would infuriate Robin. He thought of it as a calling card.

Walking down the corridor and turning left, he traveled upstairs and took the elevator up to the top floor of the prison. Exiting, he looked around. Realizing he had no idea what the prisoners looked like, he decided to do it the old fashioned way, "Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock, Billy Numerous and Control Freak? Where are you?"

"What do you want, fart brain?" A child-like voice called out to his right. Vortex gazed over to see a bald midget who was glaring at him. "Well? Are you deaf?"

"Take that tone with me again, boy, and I'll reconsider releasing your sorry ass. I was going to bust you out, but if you don't know how to respect your betters, you can just sit here and rot. Now, which one are you?"

"I'm Gizmo. Sir." The boy replied, as he looked away. Vortex walked over, and released him. Gizmo walked out, still handcuffed and shackled. "So why release us?"

"Shush, and I will explain later." Vortex replied as he called out, "Control Freak?"

"Here." Came a voice from above, as Vortex gazed up to see exactly what Blackfire described: A young adult who was out of shape, and wasn't real appealing as a super villain. However, Vortex might be able to train him. Maybe. Vortex released him, watching as the man fell to the ground, before picking himself up.

"Jinx?" Vortex let out a sigh, feeling irritated at calling out names like an attendance sheet at school.

"Right over here, boss." Came the feminine reply, as Vortex looked over to see a girl with pink hair, grey skin, and an outfit that resembled a goth rocker. Vortex let out a smirk, as he walked over to her, releasing her. It would seem that Blackfire had some competition, in terms of who would be Vortex's right hand man. He released her, as Jinx walked out, looking him up and down. "So, like the squirt said, why release us?"

"Simple. I need a crew, and you all were suggested by a female named Blackfire. She is Starfire's sister, and we will be the opposing team to the Teen Titans. I have single handedly taken down the team, and I have broke Robin's arm. Now while they are recovering, I say we gather up arms and build us a proper base. I have cash and diamonds from the bank, and we will use them for our own gain. We will steal, we will kill, and we will pillage. However, it's not for just our own gain. We're going to leave a mark on this city, and we will prove to the Teen Titans that we are here to stay. So, are you in, or are you out? And where's Cinderblock?"

"He isn't here. We don't know where he is." Jinx replied, as she looked at the rest of her fellow inmates, "Well, are you guys in? I sure am."

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" Gizmo replied, as he stood beside Vortex. Control Freak looked a little uncertain, to which Vortex narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, Control Freak, you don't have to join us. You can stay free, until you get caught again. Your choice. If you wish to join us, I'll find you. For now, let us leave." Vortex grabbed Jinx by the waist, as he enveloped her in smoke, and then proceeded to grab Billy Numerous and Gizmo as they left towards the warehouse district, leaving Control Freak alone in the corridor, leaving him to ponder on his thoughts.

Blackfire was admiring the jewels, considering on ditching Vortex and making an attempt among the stars once more, but that plan quickly vanished from her mind as smoke filled the middle of the warehouse, and out stepped Jinx, Billy, Gizmo and Vortex. "So what? No Cinderblock or Control Freak?"

"Nope. The big man isn't anywhere to be found, and Control Freak seemed uncertain, so I left him there. However, what do you all know of Raven?" The question caught the others off guard, and they looked at Vortex with surprised looks.

"She's powerful in terms of magic." Jinx said.

"She's real purty." Billy answered, his southern drawl coming out in full force.

"A stinker, is all she is." Gizmo replied childishly.

"I don't really know, why?" Blackfire asked, looking at Vortex with curiosity.

"Simple. She could be a powerful asset to us, if we break her. The only problem is, how do we get to her without alerting the Titans?" Vortex leaned against a crumbling pillar, crossing his arms as he began to formulate a plan.

"Well, we could infiltrate their base. We've done it before, and we can do it again." Gizmo suggested.

"Nah, that'll cause too much trouble, should we fail. Think harder." Vortex replied, as he twirled his gun around.

"Hm...get their attention and you draw Raven away from the others?" Jinx offered, looking at him. She would never admit it, but she had a small crush on the grey skinned Titan, and always had daydreams about them being together. She would allow Vortex in that fantasy, if Raven was his prize.

"That could work...Good work, Jinx. For now, we need to stay low, and work on cleaning this place up. C'mon guys, let's get to work." Vortex said, as he began to rearrange stuff. "Gizmo, Jinx, and Billy, I need you all to go shopping. Go window shopping for furniture, TV's, computers, beds, or better yet, go window shopping for a better place. I hardly doubt we can transform a warehouse into something terrifying. Go out now, and get back to me when you find something. Try not to get caught by the Titans. Here, if you are in trouble and need help, press the center of this card." Vortex passed out several ace of spade cards, as he walked outside. "Well? Go." He ordered, watching as the three rushed off towards the city.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Blackfire asked, as she floated beside him.

Vortex smirked as he chuckled, "You? Well, you and me are going to go cause some trouble for the Titans. Let's go." He floated in the air, as he began towards the Titans' tower, Blackfire in tow.

* * *

Well, what did you all think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews!

-V


	3. B and E

Welcome back! I own nothing of TT or any characters by DC. I own Vortex in terms of powers and character background.

-V

* * *

The Titans were currently relaxing at Titans tower, while Robin sat in his room trying to figure out what Vortex's next move would be. Robin gritted his teeth, beginning to slowly obsess over him as he did with Slade, which wasn't a good sign. If he kept this up, soon he would be losing sleep, and food. Energy and stamina would decline as well, making him sloppy in battle. He slammed his fist down on the table that was propped up in the corner, growling. "What the hell is he up to?!" His arm was slowly recovering, but he wasn't able to use it just yet. He walked out of his room, heading towards the common area, noticing the thin wisps of smoke entering the ventilation system. He hadn't had much sleep the last few days, and he didn't think nothing of it. Entering the common room, he was met with looks from the other Titans, "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, dude. We just didn't think you were coming out of there, that's all." Beast Boy replied, still eyeing him. "Are you going crazy like you did with Slade?" Raven promptly smacked him on the side of the head, causing Beast Boy to complain.

"No, I'm not." Robin growled out through gritted teeth, as he walked over to the fridge. He gripped the handle hard, yanking the door open as he made himself a sandwich. He sighed, feeling his temper rise at the simple comment the changeling made. He took a bite into his food, swallowing before asking, "So, has there been any word on any crimes?"

"No man, none at all. The city's pretty quiet tonight. Not even a peep from the police. I think we can take it easy." Cyborg remarked, with a sigh of contentment. However, he spoke too soon as the Titans alarm went off, the screen lighting up to show Dr. Light and Cinderblock terrorizing downtown, their rampage heading towards an orphanage and powerplant. "Okay, nevermind. Robin, you think you're okay to go?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, as he nodded, "Yes Cyborg, I'm fine. However, to take precautions against Vortex and whatever he's planning, I want Raven and Beast Boy to stay here. Trust me guys, the three of us can handle those two clowns. Someone has to guard the tower." He said, holding up a hand to silence the outcry of whatever Beast Boy was going to reply with. Raven just remained silent as she knew arguing would do no good. "Titans, go!" The three Titans left to go take care of the problem, leaving the other two alone.

"So Raven..." Began Beast Boy, only to be silenced as Raven got up and began walking away.

"Whatever it is Beast Boy, no." She replied, as she left to her room. She lit some candles, closing the curtains to block out the city lights as she began to meditate, her chant forming on her lips, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin..." She sensed a foreign energy source within the Tower, her eyes opening in surprise. She didn't recognize it, and there was another one in the common room right next to Beast Boys. She identified this one as Blackfire, but who was the other? She phased into the common room, to see Starfire's sister aiming a blackbolt right at his temple, promising death if he tried anything. "Get away from him!" She growled out, her eyes white as she prepared energy to throw Blackfire off. Smoke appeared behind her, emptying out from the vents as Vortex wrapped a cocoon around her, effectively canceling the attack. She gasped, trying to break free.

"Ah ah ah, is that anyway to treat your guests?" Vortex's synthesized voice asked, as he tightened the cocoon.

"What...what do you want?" Raven asked, the bundle of smoke making it hard to breath. Vortex rotated her to where she was gazing upon the red helmet, a gun barrel pointed at her forehead.

"Well, I want you to give Robin a message for me. Second, I want you to meet me on the top of Wayne's Corp here in Jumpcity at 9:00 tomorrow night. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart? Also, come alone. If I find out that you brought the others, they will all die and I will make you watch." His voice went from sweet to hard and cold in an instant. "Blackfire, we're done here. You can go on home, I'll be there shortly."

"Sure thing boss." She replied, flying out of the window, shattering the glass as Beast Boy turned around, glaring. Vortex aimed the gun away from Raven, as he aimed it at Beast Boy, pulling the hammer back.

"Don't even think about it, green bean. The adults are talking. In fact, why don't you go to your room?" Vortex commanded, as he narrowed his eyes, "I really don't want to have to resort to violence. Off you go." Vortex brought Raven towards him, as he allowed Beast Boy through. The changeling narrowed his eyes, looking at Raven to see if he should stay.

"Go Beast Boy, I'll be fine." The half demon teenager spoke in her monotone voice, before turning her azure eyes on Vortex.

"Well sunshine, it's been fun, it really has, but it's time for me to leave." Vortex said, dangerously close to Raven's face. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed upon her reflection, unable to visualize his face. "What? Want to see what I really look like?" Vortex asked, chuckling. "Keep dreaming. Maybe someday, you'll get to see."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice remained calm, thankfully her hood was up as Vortex was unable to see the small pink tinge that graced her cheeks. "Now, if you're done here, please leave."

"Oh, fine, party pooper." Vortex replied, smirking as he wrapped his hand around her neck. Pressing down, his fingers hit the pressure point within. She let out a low groan, slipping into unconsciousness. Vortex laid her on the couch, and reached back behind his head, taking off his helmet briefly. Before darkness claimed her all the way, she felt the lips of her enemy appear on her own. "Sweet dreams, my little devil." He put his helmet back on, before vanishing into a giant cloud of smoke, traveling out the window and towards his base. Beast Boy, smelling that Vortex had left, rushed back into the common room to find Raven unconscious.

He cradled her in his arms, before he laid her back down again. He quickly transformed into a hawk, traveling towards Vortex with the intent to hurt him. Following the smoke cloud to the warehouse district, he dropped down onto the roof, morphing back as he gazed into the windows. His eyes widened as he saw Vortex and Blackfire talking to Jinx, and Billy Numerous. "Damn. It seems Vortex is creating a team of his own." He murmured. "I have to go tell Robin." Turning around, he came face to face with Gizmo, who was grinning evilly. "Oh shit. Listen dude, just get out of my way." Beast Boy growled out, eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you make me, fart breath?" Gizmo said loudly, trying to alert the others. His robotic spider arms attached to his back lifted him up higher than Beast Boy, as he chuckled, "So, any last words?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, in a defensive stance. Sensing people behind him, he turned around to see Jinx and Blackfire, energy crackling in their hands. His ears flattened against his head as his eyes went round and circular. He managed a small "eep" before Vortex appeared behind the girls.

"Now now girls, why don't we invite our guest in?" He asked, as he grabbed Beast Boy around the neck, putting him in a chokehold. "I hope you guys found something out there, because this place is compromised." He tightened his hold on Beast Boy, taking delight in the gasps that came from the green teen's mouth who was trying to get air into his lungs. Vortex quickly dropped down to the ground, his hold still on Beast Boy. "Billy, I'm keeping you in charge of green bean here." He turned to the teenager who could create duplicates of himself. Billy saluted, creating several of himself, as they all surrounded Beast Boy in a circle. "Try not to rough him up too badly when he comes to." Vortex slammed Beast Boy's head into a pillar, before throwing him on the ground, slamming his foot into his nose, shattering it. Beast Boy glared up at him, before passing out.

Jinx looked at the strength Vortex possesed and blushed slightly. "Uh, boss?" Gaining their leader's attention, she continued, "About us finding a place earlier? Well, we did find one. However, a local mob boss owns the mansion, and he apparently owns several clubs as well. What do you wanna do?"

Vortex chuckled slightly, as he cracked his neck. He walked over to his weapons, as he loaded the guns up before placing them in his holsters. He walked over to his duffel bag, pulling out a belt of grenades, before placing them around his chest. His eyes widened, "Oh, almost forgot!" He pulled out an AK-47 as he chuckled, "Okay, now I'm ready. Jinx, you're with me. Blackfire and Gizmo, you and Billy will guard green bean. Got it?"

They all nodded as Vortex began to walk away, Jinx following him. "Why aren't we flying?" She questioned.

"Simple, we're going to get there in style. That means we're going to need a set of wheels. I know just where to go." Vortex replied as he tossed her the AK. "Hold onto this for me, cutie." Jinx let out a giggle, blushing as she did as she was told. "Ah, here we are." Vortex said, after thirty minutes of walking. Jinx breathed a sigh of relief, as they came upon a motorcycle dealership.

"Okay, so how are we going to get a bike? Go in and steal it?" Jinx rose an eyebrow, "Surely you're going to do better than that, right?"

"Right you are, Jinx. We're going to use them as a distraction." Vortex answered, pointing to the Titans fighting Cinderblock and Dr. Light, whom were slowly coming their way. "We just gotta wait for the right time to snag us a bike." Cinderblock fell back, sliding against the asphalt and gravel and stopped at Vortex's feet. Vortex lifted him up albeit with a little difficulty, as he patted his back, "Go get 'em big guy." Cinderblock paid no attention to him, as he charged the three Titans. Robin, spotting Vortex jumped over Cinderblock, heading towards him.

"Robin, don't!" Cyborg exclaimed, firing off a sonic blast at Cinderblock. Robin ignored him, as he charged Vortex, who stood still with his arms crossed. Robin got closer and closer, while Cyborg slammed his fist into Cinderblock, "Damn it Robin! Listen to me! It's not worth it!" Cyborg charged after Robin, realizing the danger he was in.

"Argh!" Robin let out a battle cry, aiming a kick at Vortex, who dodged it.

"Bird boy, listen to Cyborg. He speaks the truth. I'm just out here going for a jog. I just have weapons for protection. If you can't respect that, then fuck off." Vortex stepped back from Robin, before landing one punch on his hurt arm, exploiting his weakness. Robin let out a pained groan, trying to push through the pain, before Vortex kneed him in the groin. Robin fell to his knees, only to fall onto his back as Vortex's knee slammed into his head. Vortex lifted him up with his smoke, launching him at Cyborg. The half robot caught him, while Starfire readied her starbolts. "Take him home. Now. I have no need to fight you." Vortex said, as he narrowed his eyes.

Cyborg looked down, checking his power reserves before sighing, "He's right, Star...Let's just leave. Maybe he's telling the truth." Cyborg glared at Vortex and Jinx, his red eye gleaming in the light before he and Starfire left. The Tamaranian princess gave one last hateful look at the two before flying off, and Cyborg and Robin taking off in the T car. Dr. Light and Cinderblock laid in a pile unconscious, as Vortex gazed at Jinx.

"Well, ready to go grab us a bike?" The two walked into the lot, and Vortex went inside, coming out with a set of keys as he started up a black kawasaki ninja, revving the engine a couple of times before he chuckled, "C'mon Jinx, get on and hold on tight." Jinx did as she was told, the AK resting around her back, feeling his toned body underneath the shirt. She blushed, saying nothing as Vortex drove towards the outskirts of Jumpcity. The mansion that the mob boss occupied, would soon be theirs.

* * *

Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

-V


	4. New base, and talking

Here's Chapter 4 to Robin's Reckoning. I hope you guys enjoy!

-V

* * *

The local mob boss, Eugene Frost sat at his dinner table, the members of his family sitting down. The scene was one as depicted in many movies, books and literature. "So Tommy, what's the word on this new freak? The one that took down the Titans?"

"Well boss, he wears a red helmet, kind of has a motorcycle rider type of look: Y'know, leather jacket, pants and combat boots. Er...a military look with a jacket, I suppose." The man known as Tommy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Anyways, the man took down the Titans like it was nothing! He broke Robin's arm, before taking down the metal man and the green dude as well. The goth bitch and the other red head were taken down as well. He saved Robin for last, but I dunno why. Before I got out of there, however, he mentioned that he would take this city as his own. I think."

"Bullshit. That freak doesn't have nothing on me!" Eugene declared, slamming his fist onto the table. A projectile burst through the window, landing onto the table. "What the fuck?" Frost cried out, his eyes wide. He quickly backed away, smoke filling around the table. The window behind him shattered, as two figures landed on top of the table. "Boys, get him!"

"Jinx, please dispose of this trash." A synthesized voice spoke.

"Yes boss." A feminine voice called out, pink rays of energy erupting from her hands. The rays connected with the guns held by the mob members, which promptly disassembled themselves and fell apart. She giggled, her boot slamming into Tommy's face.

"James, Ryan, Rory, Chris! Take that bitch down!" Eugene roared, as he made an attempt to rush to his office, where his shotgun was located. Looking over his shoulder, the smoke finally cleared to reveal a man with a belt of grenades, an AK-47, and a red helmet. Vortex made a gun with his hand, firing at Eugene. "Oh shit!" He quickly slammed the doors shut, hearing gunfire from within.

"Ah, I love it when they run." Vortex chuckled. Realizing he would not need the grenade belt, he tossed it back to Jinx, and held onto one grenade. Jinx was having fun dealing with Frost's cronies. "Oh cutie, when you're done with these fools, do you mind taking these back to Gizmo and the others? Might want to check on green bean." Without bothering for a response, the male hopped from the table, heading towards Eugene's office. Kicking open the door, he was faced with two members wielding a sword and baseball bat. "Oh, this is too easy." Vortex let out a mock yawn, ducking under the baseball bat, counteracting with his hand slamming into the male's midsection. The male stumbled back, only for Vortex to grab the baseball bat and pull. The male stumbled forward, to be met with a smokey like substance entering his eyes. His body limp, Vortex dropped the member as he gazed down the other member.

"What...Oh dear God! What the fuck?!" The other member gasped out. Vortex grabbed the bat, hefting it over his shoulder. Owing his life to the mob, the member would give it gladly to buy Eugene a few more precious seconds of life. He charged, giving a battle cry. Vortex smirked, his eyes widening with glee as he rushed the male.

"Before I kill you, what's your name?" Vortex asked.

"Fuck you! You can call me Garcia!" He swung the sword, narrowing his eyes. Ducking under the sword, Vortex lifted his arm upwards, slamming Garcia's sword into the wall. Garcia stumbled, trying to get the sword unstuck. Vortex grabbed his bat, grinning underneath his mask. "What?! Please, no!"

"Three strikes your out!" Vortex proclaimed, whistling the tune for 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame'. He swung the bat, slamming it into Garcia's head, whom promptly flew back and landed against a vase. He fell to the ground in a heap. Kneeling down, the male checked Garcia's pulse. Finding one, he quickly tied him up before walking on. Perhaps Garcia could be of use to him. Vortex held onto the bat, almost certain he found a new weapon. He continued on his way to Eugene's office, tossing the grenade up into the air. He encountered no more members of the mob, which he found a little suspicious. He slowed down to a small stroll, several feet from the doors. He pulled out his pistol, firing off rounds. The bullets penetrated the doors, but didn't go all the way through. Eugene cowered slightly from within, his shotgun held tightly within his hands. "Open up, Frost. Otherwise it'll be a lot worse for you."

"Fuck you, you clown! Eat lead!" Eugene retorted, quickly firing off two shotgun shells at the door. He kept firing until he ran out of shells. Luckily for Vortex, he was far enough away that even if the shells hit him, they wouldn't hurt as bad. Hearing no movement from the outside, he quickly reloaded before making his way to the door. Peering out the holes the shotgun made, he saw no one. "What...what the fuck?" He opened the door, only to see Vortex down at the end of the hall, the grenade and baseball bat in his hand.

Vortex narrowed his eyes, rushing the mob boss. Frost, in turn pulled out a pistol and began firing away. Ducking and dodging under most of them, Vortex let out a grunt when one entered his shoulder. He quickly slammed his foot into Frost's midsection. The mob boss flew backwards, landing just a few feet before a window. The mob boss got up, aiming his gun, only for Vortex to grab his hand, manipulating the gun upwards. He quickly disarmed Eugene, before kicking him out the window. The mob boss landed in a heap, something small yet heavy landing on his stomach. Eugene groaned, lifting his head up to see Vortex standing in front of the window, the grenade pin in his hand. Vortex waved, the explosion from the grenade flying up into the air. He chuckled, turning as he gazed at his new office. "Shame, we're going to need guards, new doors, and windows." He walked over to the desk, propping his feet up onto the desk. "Oh yes. This is more like it." His shoulder throbbed, reminding him of the bullet within, "Oh yeah. That's going to be a bitch to get out." He sighed, looking at the clock. "However, it is now time to go meet Miss Raven." He got up, as he quickly traveled to Wayne's Corp that was located in Jump City.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Raven was meditating. After she had come to, she searched for Beast Boy. Her findings coming up negative, she feared for his safety. What if he went after Vortex? The man who took down the entire team, infiltrated Titans Tower, and _kissed _her?! She felt her cheeks heat up slightly, remembering the feel of his lips on hers. Why had he kissed her? Hearing the clock chime beside her bed, she opened one eye and stared at it. 9:00 stared back in bright red numbers. She rose to her feet, grabbing her cloak. Was she really going to go through with this? Robin and the others weren't back, and Beast Boy was no where to be found. She shook her head, muttering, "I can take care of myself." She quickly left the tower, heading towards Wayne's Corp.

Landing, she observed the surrounding area. She took a step forward, only to see a figure move from the shadows. She tensed, the gleam of an all too familiar red helmet reaching her eyes. "I'm here." She called out, watching the male step out more into the light. His composure was similar to Slade's; military and business. She noticed the small, blood red trail he carried with him. '_He's injured? What was he doing beforehand to get injured? Wait, why do I care? He's the enemy! Pay attention, Raven.' _

"I'm surprised you came." He spoke, looking at her. His hands were shoved into his pockets, the blood trailing down and dropping onto the ground. He would never show weakness in front of her. If the injury bothered him too badly, he would depart.

"You told me to, so I did. I came to make sure that you don't harm my friends." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Are they really your friends? Or are you the oddball of the team? The black sheep?" Vortex asked. "I only ask because I've been watching all of you for years. You're the only one that is questioned by them whenever you go off to your room, or out to be alone. Why is that? Do they not trust you? Are they afraid?"

Raven gritted her teeth. She would not let him get to her! "You no nothing of me, nor my team. They are my friends, and my family. When I was trapped by Trigon, they came to help."

"Yes, they did. But did it ever occur to you, that they came only to make sure the Earth was saved?" He withdrew his arms, crossing them. He suppressed a grunt, watching the female get slowly angrier.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Secretly, she did have the very same questions he was asking her tonight. That just made her angry. How dare he ask such things! Surely they weren't true, were they?

"Or how about Terra and Green Bean? They were a cute item, while it lasted." He knew he struck a nerve, for the female's breathing got heavier, her eyes darker, the lights illuminated in Wayne Corp's began to flicker. "Were you secretly jealous? Jealous that a girl like her, could get with Green Bean and you couldn't? Were you hurt when she betrayed you all? But you suspected it. Were you hurt when you realized you began to trust her, only for her to stab you in the back?"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, tentacles of darkness leaving her cloak, quickly wrapping around Vortex. She drug him to her, raising him to her eye level. Her two eyes were gone, replaced with four glowing red ones. "You don't know anything about me! All you're speaking is lies!" She snarled, her teeth razor sharp.

"If I'm just speaking lies, then why are you letting it get to you? If you didn't believe me, you wouldn't be letting it get under your skin, and you wouldn't be behaving this way." Vortex spoke, looking into her eyes. He was not scared of her, nor of death. He was testing her, and pushing her buttons. He wanted to see what she was capable of, even if it meant the destruction of him. "Think about it, il mio angelo. You can go back home to Titans Tower, and stay with them. Or you can come to my side, and see what it's like to be accepted."

Her eyes widened, as she translated the words he called her. '_His angel? What could he possibly mean by that?' _He was giving her an ultimatum, one that screamed evil if she chose his side. Her four eyes reverted back to two, as the tentacles disappeared. Vortex landed on his hands and knees. He rose to one knee, the shoulder throbbing and on fire. Raven gazed down at him, his words slowly sinking in. "Let me see your face."

Vortex gazed up at her, one eye larger than the other, as if questioning her. "What?" Came the bland question, although he heard her quite clearly.

"If you want me to trust you, then take off the damn helmet." She replied, her eyes narrowed. She would never submit herself to the enemy, but if it meant to see his face, then she would play along. Seeing his hands reach up to his helmet, her heartbeat increased. She never breathed faster, keeping it constant to not give herself away for any suspicion. A slight hiss of air left the back of his helmet, as he raised it up slightly. She saw the slightly pointed chin, the helmet being raised further. Lips that were curved up into a smirk met her gaze, as the helmet finally lifted up off his head. A pair of mirrored sunglasses covered his eyes, leaving her to guess what color they were. His hair was spiked up, blood red on the tips. Her cheeks heated up, as one thought ran through her head. '_Damn, for a baddy, he's smokin' hot.' _She shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts as he rose to a standing position.

"Now you know what I look like. Can I put the helmet back on, lass?" He had an accent unknown to her. It sounded as if he was Native American, yet within the second sentence it sounded Irish.

"I don't see why you have to have it on all the time." She replied, gazing over at him.

"Simple, il mio angelo. I use it to make sure that Traffic Light or the other Titans find out who I am. You're an exception." The Irish fled from his voice, as an Italian accent took over. "As you can tell, my voice goes from Native American, to Irish or Italian. The Native American portion is permanent. The Irish accent is just that: An accent. I obtained it using the Boondock Saints, so I'm not even remotely Irish. I am a half breed. I'm Native American, and Caucasian. The Italian accent I have acquired from Italy, various classes, and self-teaching." Putting the helmet back on, he chuckled, "All right, ma'am. You have met me here, just as requested. I'm glad you came. However, our time is limited. It draws nearer for you to be back home. I'm sure the others are there right now." He turned, starting to walk away.

"Wait." Her voice made him stop, as he awaited her question. "Where's Beast Boy?" She was still a Titan, and still concerned for her friend, despite Vortex being attractive.

"Oh, Green Bean? He's with us. He followed me back to HQ, so I had to knock the poor boy out. He's still with us. If you are cooperative, I'll return him tonight, and pay you a visit. That is, if you want." The synthesized voice was back, to Raven's dismay. She took a step forward, to which Vortex began to disappear into smoke, "Ah ah ah. Not so fast, mio angelo. You'll have to wait until tonight. Do not worry, I'll return him safe and sound, I promise."

Raven couldn't even begin to follow him, for he was soon gone within the wind. She sighed slightly, and began back towards the tower. She did wonder how trustworthy the promise of a villain could be. However, what if he was right? What if the Titans only kept her around so she wouldn't attack them or civilians? She had always been taught not to give into the demonic side of her. But every time she got past that breaking point in her anger, and released some of that demonic side, she _enjoyed _it. She landed onto the roof of the tower, heading towards her room.

Arriving in her room, she had barley sat down, a fist rapping on her door. "Raven? It's Robin, are you there?"

"Yes, Robin, I'm here. How can I help you?" She replied from within.

"Well, I was wanting to know where Beast Boy is. I assumed you were meditating or sleeping, so I did not bother you."

"He mentioned something about going out to grab a bite to eat." Raven lied, throwing her cloak onto the ground. She stretched out onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, alright. Well, me and the others are headed to bed G'night, Raven." Robin said. He waited for a reply, and when he received none, he let out a sigh and shuffled away to his room. Raven closed her eyes, awaiting for the arrival of a certain male with a red helmet.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Vortex slammed his fist into Beast Boy's face. The changeling let out a groan, blood flying onto the ground. Jinx, Billy Numerous, Blackfire, and Gizmo stood back, watching the male wail on the Titan. "So I have a question, Beast Boy, and I want you to answer correctly this time. Alright?"

Beast Boy looked up at him through a black eye, his nose broke and lip torn open. Blood was trailing from both open wounds. He was awoken in a similar fashion, Vortex asking small questions at first. However they got increasingly difficult, and he was having a hard time to answer. Whenever he refused or got one wrong, Vortex hit him. He nodded, seeing no way out of this.

"Good boy. What would you do if I told you that Terra was alive?" Seeing the green teenager look up with hope into his eyes, Vortex continued. "Alright, she has somehow been returned to this world. I do not know how, but she is attending the Jump City high school. I'm sure that with a bit of persistence and memory jogging, you can get her to remember what you two had."

"What do I have to do?" Beast Boy answered almost instantly, the affection he had for the blonde returning at full force.

"Simple. I'll take you back to Titan's Tower, you try to keep your big, green mouth shut and do not mention this to the others. If you do not obey, I will make sure that Terra disappears from your life, again. If you do obey, and I will know, you can try to get her back. Agreed?" Seeing the Titan nod in slight defeat, Vortex nodded with a smirk. "Good." He swung his fist forward, slamming it into Beast Boy's head, knocking him over once more. Seeing Beast Boy look up through half closed eyes, Vortex slammed his boot over his face. He untied the unconscious changeling, as he turned to Jinx, "Take the others back to the new base. I'll take Green Bean here back to Titans tower. Later." Without waiting for a reply, he quickly traveled away, leaving the others to wonder who else Vortex would manipulate.

He arrived onto the roof of Titans Tower. He narrowed his eyes, wondering how he would deliver Beast Boy to his room. He shrugged, "Worth a try." He muttered, walking over to the door. He pulled on it, only for it to open from the inside. His eyes widened, the door opening to reveal Raven standing on the other side. "I brought him back, il mio angelo." She gazed at the green member of the team, seeing the boy unconscious and draped on Vortex's back.

"Who hurt him?" She asked coldly, glaring daggers at him.

"Blame Billy Numerous, Gizmo and Blackfire. I left them in charge of him while me and Jinx relocated, so to speak. I'll leave you and him alone." He dropped him on the ground, as he started to leave.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to take him to his room, and then you're going to meet me back up here and we're going to talk." Raven ordered, making Vortex freeze in his tracks. The male wasn't used to being ordered around, much less by a female, but her tone of voice basically screamed at him to obey. "Now, Vortex." The male picked up Beast Boy, allowing Raven to lead the way. She escorted him through the tower. "Drop him onto his bed." Vortex obeyed, as he crossed his arms.

"Jesus, this guy is such a pig." He commented, crossing his arms.

She waggled her finger, motioning him to follow. He did as told, the two traveling back to the roof once more. She turned, wrapping her cloak around her, shivering slightly. "Why attack the Titans?"

"As I stated to Bird Boy, I'm here to leave my mark on the city. I'm going to take out all of the crime that I can, even if I have to kill them." Vortex said, narrowing his eyes. "No one will sell drugs to kids, no one will rape anymore. No one will do any more evil, unless they ask me first! I will become the leader of all the scumbags of this tainted city. This city isn't as bad as Gotham, however. Regardless, that is what I aim to do. I will rally the troops, and soon we will attack. If the Titans get in our way, we'll have to slay them. I'm offering you a chance to join us, Raven. The potential you have is endless. Are you going to waste that and throw your life away fighting for people who don't even appreciate you?! Evil people are feared, recognized, even. Heroes? Not so much. Not unless you're like Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, y'know, the big leagues. You teens won't make a name for yourself. You, Beast Boy, Cyborg or the alien won't. Robin only made a name for himself because he was Bat's sidekick."

Raven looked away, hearing a little bit of truth within his words. Would anyone recognize or appreciate her as a hero? Would she really be appreciated more as a villain, even if it was fear as well? She swallowed, her eyes reflecting back from his helmet. "Take it off, please." Vortex repressed a sigh, taking it off. She opened her mouth, a question leaving her lips. "How's the wound? Is it still bothering you?"

Vortex rose an eyebrow, before shrugging, immediately regretting it. "Shit. Well, it wasn't bothering me when I left you before. Now...Now it feels as if it's on fire."

"Take off your jacket, so I can examine it. Don't make this a habit, Vortex. You are a villain, and I should be throwing you in jail. However, you have interested me, and you have given me a proposition. I am considering it as we speak. However, should we cross paths and we're on the opposite team, I will do whatever I can to take you down."

Vortex took off his jacket, the sleeveless t shirt pressing against his body. He gritted his teeth, growling as the action caused his wound to increase in pain. "So, Raven, I have a question." His lips curved up into a smirk. "Well, two, actually." She rose an eyebrow, allowing him to continue, "One, did you enjoy my kiss? Two, are you crushing on me?"

Her eyes widened, her cheeks heating up like a brush fire. She coughed slightly, moving closer. "Not answering. Just let me heal you." Her slender fingers reached out to his wound, as she began to concentrate. Vortex growled, the bullet sliding out. Raven levitated the bullet within the air, before dropping it. She opened a portal to her room, pulling out a bandage after a moment of searching. She pressed it against his shoulder, bandaging it up.

Vortex stepped back, putting on his jacket. His helmet rested on his hip, as he smirked. "Until next time, il mio angelo. I expect by the time we meet again, your decision will have been made. Or closer to being made." He put on his helmet, offering a two fingered wave before vanishing into the night.

Raven watched him go, a sigh escaping her lips. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble." She muttered, before retiring to her room. She had a lot to think about. Her dreams were filled with the villain that plagued Jump City for the past week, only this time, she felt safe and secure.

* * *

What did you guys think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews.

-V


End file.
